1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for automatically blowing bubbles in the wind.
2. Description of the Related Art
Soap bubbles have fascinated both old and young alike for centuries. Their iridescent quality and myriad shapes delight and entertain. In recent years soap solutions are readily available that are specifically designed for bubble creation and a wide variety of devices have been developed to enhance this pleasurable pastime. Many bubble solutions on the market include with the purchase a simple wand comprised of an arm and a circular opening or ring on one end which one can wave or blow through to produce bubbles. There are a number of comparatively sophisticated devices that have been developed for enhancing one aspect or another of this art form.
An example of a bubble generation device is that set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,636 where a toy glider is thrown through the air to cause it to emit one or more streams of bubbles simulating jet engine exhaust. In order to maintain a steady stream of bubbles, this device is provided with a bubble-solution reservoir located above the top of the ring to keep it from becoming dry of solution during flight.
A bubble making device is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,979 wherein a turbine is caused to rotate by the flow of water under pressure from a garden hose and the motive force of the turbine is used to drive an air blower to generate bubbles from forced air-flow through rings contained in a rotating wheel.
Another apparatus for generating bubbles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,715 that provides for bubble generation by means of motive force provided by a hand crank which produces a mixture of air, water and bubble mixture so as to produce bubbles.
The present invention does not require the motivating force of a turbine, being thrown or cranked to cause the formation of bubbles; its motivating force is that provided by breezes and light winds as described below.